Mischief Made
by Potterhead1106
Summary: Victoire is a bit of a screw up. She works a dead end job, lives in a crappy apartment, and she just can't seem to find the right bloke for her. Her life can't get much worse, well at least, that's what she thinks. That is, until she spends a drunken night with Teddy Lupin. And that's when, all things go awry.


In hindsight, I should've known that being anything with Teddy besides friends was a trainwreck of an idea, but I had pretended otherwise. But come on, you have to give me a break.

I live in a dingy flat, because I refuse to let my parents pay my way into this world. (Though I cannot pretend to not miss my childhood room and hot water.)

I work as a shitty assistant in Witch Weekly's Celebrity Column. Yes, yes, I'm fully aware that this is quite counterproductive given who my family is. And I've also just gotten out of another failed relationship.

The worst part about that though, is that because I am decently good looking, people expect me to have no problems finding a good boyfriend. An amazingingly handsome significant other, but I seem to attract the deadbeats with fake personalities.

So that's when it happened. I'd been drinking all by my lonesome at the Hoppy Gnome (a pub perfectly between my work and my flat) when Teddy had walked in looking down in the dumps. You see, Teddy R. Lupin and I grew up together. I guess, my parents and his grandmother had expected for us to eventually end up together, but that'd been wishful thinking on their parts. Because neither of us had ever showed an inclination in that direction.

Anyways, I had been sitting slumped over and on my third firewhiskey when he had spotted me at the bar. He'd immediately beelined to me with his characteristic turquoise hair uncharacteristically blending in with the environment. (I know it's called the 'Hoppy Gnone', but it's got a really weird crowd that frequents here.) We both got shitfaced while he told me how the girl he's fancied for the last two years had cancelled their date, again.

"Nobody ever wants ME, you know?" Teddy had said despairingly, staring slightly unfocused into his drink. I had nodded sadly, having known exactly what he meant. "I mean, I'm decent looking, right?"

I squinted at him in the dim lighting of the bar and nod as I realized that he was in fact, good-looking. I know the boy is a metamorphmagus, and can really make himself look however he wants. But, his original face is quite nice. Maybe it had been the drink peering at him, but I'd noticed for the first time the level of his attractiveness. His eyes have always been a deep golden brown, like honey. His brows thick, but not overly so. A long straight nose with a strong jaw. And his lips, had appeared kissable for the first time.

"Toire?" He had said my nickname in a question.

That's when I'd realized that I had never actually answered him with words. He hadn't been looking at me when I'd nodded.

"Oh- yes, right," I'd said quickly, slapping my hands on the bar hard enough to make us both jump. "You are quite handsome, Teddy Lupin. I promise you that any girl would be lucky to have you."

Teddy had straightened at my words, smiling at me while I smiled at him blurrily. We both had just sat there for however long with awkward smiles, too drunk at that point to realize we'd been sitting there for a while.

"You are quite good-looking yourself," Teddy had admitted, making me blush. I had fidgeted in my seat, slightly uncomfortable as he studied me.

Then he's leaning toward me, tipping quite far in his stool. I had stared at him with raised brows, unsure of his intentions. "Toire, have you ever thought about you and me-"

"Woah, wait, we're just friends," I had cried out dramatically, my eyes wide.

"No, no," He'd shaken his head and his rolled his eyes at me. "Not in a relationship, silly." Oh yeah, how could I have taken his wording wrong? "But, maybe we could- you know? Just remain friends, but add some benefits?"

"What are you going on about?" I had inquired at this point, having zoned out as I stared at the bar.

"Us sleeping together," He had said, "But staying friends-"

And that's how he had gotten me into bed. We had ended up groping eachother and kissing sloppily as we apparated directly into my apartment. Which, also, we both should've known better than to apparate while intoxicated.

We're lucky we didn't splinch.

So now, I'm laying naked in my bed with only a sheet covering my lady bits as I stare at my yellowing ceiling. Teddy is passed out beside me, his bare back facing me. He is snoring softly, completely alright with the world.

But me?

Internally, I'm freaking the fuck out. How could I sleep with Teddy? Teddy, whose like another member of the family. What is wrong with me? I groan inward, knowing that I've royally fucked up this time. Even more so than the time my mum caught my boyfriend from fifth year climbing out my window.

That had been embarrassing on every possible level.

"Amelia- no," He groans, rolling over so that his face is right next to mine. I sigh, remembering him saying something about the girl he fancies being named Amelia. It's as his very muscular arm that falls across my stomach like a weight that I know I can't continue to lay here.

That's it!

I roll out of bed, pulling the sheet with me as I land on my feet. Leaving a very naked and confused Teddy lying there as he yawned. "Whaz-goinon?" He mumbles, scratching at his turquoise hair, which is now laying flat on the side he'd been asleep on. He looks fuckable like that, surprisingly.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I say quickly, my finger pointing out my bedroom door. I think I've seen enough of Teddy to last me an entire lifetime. He smirks, finding it funny, my discomfort.

"Alright, if you wish me to leave," Teddy says with a shrug, climbing out of my bed. His entire body is out for me to see. I can't help, but to turn red at the sight of him. "Something you like to see?" He inquires.

It's then I realize I'd be standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. I rub at my eyes, wishing that this moment would just go away. "Put on your knickers." It's as he leans down to grab them, (giving me quite the few of his bum-I could just take a bite out of it) that a knock sounds at my door.

"Victoire!?" Dom's voice filters through, sending me into a panic.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I whisper yell as I start throwing clothes at Teddy, even though he hadn't said a word. I'm in such a state, it takes me a moment to notice that I'm throwing my own clothes at him. And DAMN HIM!

He's laughing hysterically with no sound coming out of his mouth, but tears are streaming thickly down his cheeks as he hurriedly puts on his clothes.

"Toire, I need you!" Dom is banging loudly now, setting off my upstair neighbor's dogs. Bloody hell! I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as Teddy leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He finally apparates his arse out of my flat as I hurry to the door to see what on Earth my younger sister wants.

I pull the door open to reveal Dom standing with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. "What the fuck took you so long?" She says furiously, rushing past me into my living room.

"Well, come on in then," My voice is ringing with sarcasm as I follow her to my couch. It's never a good thing when Dom is pissed. She's the louder of us two with a much stronger opinion. I much more prefer a couple shots of gin and firewhiskey to letting all my emotions out.

"Matthew just sent me an owl," She says angry, crashing herself onto the cushion. "He is no longer wanting to be with me. And he gaves me no fucking reason. HOW SHITTY IS THAT?!" Her hands are all balled into fists, her cheeks flushed with anger and hurt pride.

"What are you going to do?" It's surprising and yet not, that they've finally broken up. After five years together with multiple fights within. Honestly, I'm shocked they lasted this long.

"I'm between setting his house on fire- and drinking a bottle of firewhiskey."

"One bottle coming up," I say simply, heading into my kitchen to raid my small stash of alcohol. I say small, because I drink it too fast to actually keep up with my habit. Yes, I'm pathetic, I know.

"It's just, fucking ridiculous, you know?" Dom is ranting to me inbetween shots. I watch her face become redder and redder as the liquor fires her hatred for Matthew.

"He's always been a bit of a jackass, if I'm being honest," I say with a shrug. I guess a part of me should feel sympathy for her, but it's hard to work it up. He's always leaving her for work events (and he's just a fucking barista for christsakes) and he's always had the shittiest attitude. Especially at family get-togethers. The entire family hates him.

"How could you say that?" Dom wails loudly, her hands flailing like she's an octopus all of a sudden. I roll my eyes, wandering what on Earth I could say at this point to make her feel better. "He was my soulmatteeee."

"He was a fucking git," I counterargue, narrowing my eyes. "And you know it. When was the last time you actually felt happy with him?"

She doesn't answer for a moment. At least she's stopped flailing. "I- I don't know," She admits after a good minute of silence.

"Well okay then, that fucking settles it," I say, with a yawn. "We're going out and getting fucked up..." Nevermind the fact that it's ten O/clock on a Saturday morning. "Go grab one of my blouses or something to change into." She already reeks of Firewhiskey.

I watch her go into my room and lean my head back. What is so wrong with my family? I mean, I know there's a lot wrong with me, but the damn hell about my siblings? Dom is certifiably insane, and Louis... well Louis is a shut-in. He'd much rather lock himself into his own flat than hangout with anyone.

I'm partially convinced he's a serial killer or something.

"Did you have a man over?" Dom appears in the doorway, Teddy's boxers in hand. I can only stare at her with my mouth open like a fish. It keeps opening and closing, but nothing is coming out. "HOLY SHIT. You did have a guy over last night!" Her own problems now forgotten, she jumps on me with excitement. "Tell me all about him. Was he tall, dark, and handsome? Fairhaired? Muggle? Where'd you pick him up? How big wa-?"

"He was short, squat, and round," I lie vigorously, nodding my head to emphasize. "And not really much to tell in that region. Didn't really have the motion of the ocean down either. So not much to tell." I push her off me and onto the floor, my cheeks burning.

A part of me wants to tell Dom what happened and with who. But how does one break that to someone? Yeah, I totally slept with Teddy, Uncle Harry's Godson. A guy I've always been 'friends' with, but not really. To be honest, I don't know too much about his personal life, likes or dislikes. Except for random shit when we were young.

"Well, that's disappointing," She sighs, the emotion clearly on her face. "I was hoping for some juicy gossip."

"Fresh out," I say dryly.

After getting ready, we walk down toward the Hoppy Gnome. What can I say? It's the pub to be at. Dom is now fixated on her Matthew situation and I'm hoping that Teddy is at home. Because, I don't really wanna see him again anytime soon.

It's as we walk into the dimly lit pub, that I see a group of people I haven't see in awhile.

The entire Weasley and Potter clan.

"VICTOIRE!"

Hello all! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter on a new spin of Teddy/Victoire. I haven't seen anything like this before, and I'm really hoping you all like it:) Please leave a review!


End file.
